The Flying Moments
by ForelsketParadise
Summary: Harry Ginny and their Flying Moments. Short Story written for The House Competiton Round 1 for Huufflepuff team


A/N written for the House Competition round 1

House : Hufflepuff

Category : Short Story

Prompt : Fly With Me

Words : 949

Harry was nervous as the time before he was due at the Burrow was fast approaching. He was fiddling with the box in his pocket. After 5 years of dating the star chaser of Holyhead Harpies he had finally decided it was time to pop the question to the love of his life. He had everything plan out on how he will tackle the subject but now that the moment was due to occur in a short while he couldn't help but give into his nerves. What if she said no? What if she wasn't ready yet and he would be rushing her into it? What if something went wrong with the proposal? He had so many questions going on in his mind which didn't help ease his heart at all. To divert his mind he started remembering all the time he had taken Ginny to fly with him.

He remembered the time when he had asked Ginny to be his girlfriend in the summer before his 6th year.

" _Fly with me," he had requested Ginny when they were alone in the burrow while others had gone down to the alley for their school shopping. He had to stay at the burrow for security reasons and Ginny had opted to stay and give him company. They were flying merrily in the apple orchard make-shift quidditch pitch when they had decided to switch to playing tag. He was definitely fast with his Firebolt but Ginny had surprised him with the way she carried the old Comet with grace and speed. Ginny was doing that a lot since the past Christmas. He had realized in that moment that he fancied her and wanted a chance to be with her. So he chased after her and pulled her broom around to face him before asking her "Will you be my girlfriend, Gin?". His heart did a back flip seeing a bright smile light up her face at his question. "Yes, I thought you will never ask me to be your girlfriend Harry" she squeaked herself into his arms as they shared their very first hug._

Then there was the time when they had their first kiss when they were flying together after their practice just before their first game against Hufflepuff.

" _Fly with me" he said to her after they had finished putting the balls back in the dressing room. He had pulled her to his broom settling her on it with her back pressed to his chest while he wrapped his one arm around her and balanced the broom with other. They took the broom high up in the sky and took rounds of Hogwarts. So they realized that the sun was about to set and the sky was covered with a soft orange glow. They both felt that it was the right moment to have their first kiss. Right there in the most cliché moment Ginny turned around to wrap herself around him and captured his lips in a soft kiss that bowled their mind away._

Harry smiled remembering the time they had confessed their love for each other during the Christmas holidays in what was supposed to be his 7th year.

 _He was having a hard time in his quest of finding the horcruxes. No matter what Ron and Hermione said and did he couldn't take his mind of Ginny. He had to tell her that he loved her and he needed to see that she was fine. He decided on an impulse one night he decided to visit her in the Burrow after his best friends had gone off to sleep. He waited until both of them were asleep before he casted an invisibility spell on himself and covered himself with his cloak for safety measure and took off in the direction of the Burrow. There he had found Ginny sitting on the back porch with a dull face which lit up seeing him there. She immediately pulled him into a heated kiss which he responded with equal passion. They had stayed in each other arms for a long time with their silence doing the talking for them. Soon the time had come when he had to leave her again. As he was leaving Ginny tug on his arm and asked him to "Fly with her once". He didn't have the heart to refuse her so he took her on a ride where they had confessed that they were in love with each other. When he saw the serene expression on her face after the confession he had concluded that she was worth the risk that he had taken by coming to her home._

Soon Harry was nervously approaching Ginny who was playing with her niece Victorie. Ginny looked at him with huge smile on her face. "Will you come and fly with me?" he invited her forwarding his hand to her. Ginny looked at him with a confused face and grabbed his hand to convey her yes. Both of them headed to the backyard hand in hand. Harry pulled her with him in the same way when they had their first kiss and took up high up the sky. "What's up Harry? "she enquired. "What's makes you thing that something is up? "he asked in return. "We only fly together when we share special moments. Is it what I am think is it?" she practically gleamed. "That depends what you think it is?" he decided to tease her."Harry " she whined. "Ginny Weasley will you marry me? "he proposed. Ginny didn't bother reply she just pulled him into a hot kiss that was all he needed to know that the answer to her question was a yes.


End file.
